Une chasse qui finit bien, ça existe ?
by SPNfolles
Summary: Une chasse parfaitement banale à Albany dans l'état de New York, qui pourrait avoir une vraie happy end (enfin )


Allison 1

(Dean et Sam sont sur une affaire à Albany, Indiana)

Dean : Alors cette affaire… il se passe quoi encore ?

Sam : C'est vraiment… sanglant.

Dean : *en lisant le rapport du légiste* Qui peut couper quelqu'un comme ça ? « Du haut des bras jusqu'aux poignets et des cuisses jusqu'au chevilles… et éventré. » Un peu comme des souris de laboratoire…. Ah et il a plus ses yeux^^

Sam : Peu importe, ça me parait évident que ça nous concerne. Probablement de la sorcellerie.

Dean : ça peut être un psychopathe complètement taré ^^ Comme Dexter. ^^

Sam : Oui…je pense pas ^^''

Dean : Donc on va à la morgue ?

Sam : Allons-y.

*à la morgue*

Sam : Agents Berry et Sheppard, FBI. On voudrait voir le corps de l'homme qui a été…découpé.

Le légiste : Bien sûr messieurs, suivez moi. *ouvre le tiroir* Ce sont les restes de Robert Bates. Il était ouvrier et musicien à ses heures perdues. Il a été découvert chez lui par son voisin qui en avait marre du réveil qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Dean : Des précisions sur les blessures ? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Le légiste : Des griffes…Ou un gros couteau… ou une géante lame de rasoir… Honnêtement, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a tué.

Sam : Qui est le policier chargé de l'affaire ? On aimerait lui posé quelques questions.

Le légiste : L'agent Keller.

Sam : Merci beaucoup, on vous recontactera si on a besoin.

*au commissariat*

Dean : Agents Sheppard et Berry, FBI. On aurait besoin de discuter avec l'agent Keller.

Keller : C'est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous agents ?

Dean : On travaille sur l'affaire de « l'Homme-découpé

Keller : Bien sûr. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Sam : Que savez-vous sur ce type ? Vous avez une piste sur que qui l'a tué ?

Keller : C'était Robert Bates, et il travaillait à l'usine un chouette type. Il fréquentait pas mal le bar du coin. On a interrogé ses amis et sa famille, mais pour le moment on n'a aucun indice.

Dean : Vous pourriez nous dire s'il avait des… ennemis ? Quelqu'un qui lui aurait voulu du mal ?

Keller : Non, il était vraiment populaire. Il divorcé avec sa femme, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer revenir pour le découpé en morceau.

*en sortant du commissariat*

Dean : Génial ! Je vais enquêter au bar et toi, tu t'occupes de la famille ^^

Sam : - '' ok. On se voit plus tard.

*au bar, Dean voit la serveuse, et essaye de la draguer*

Dean : Hey ! Je suis Dean *sourire charmeur*

La serveuse : Et je ne suis pas intéressée, ça s'écrit « J-A-M-A-I-S » et ça se prononce, oublie tout de suite.

Dean : … Hum en fait je suis agent du FBI *sors sa carte* Et j'aurais quelques questions. Et besoin de votre numéro au cas où si j'ai besoin de vous recontacter.

La serveuse : Oh…désolée…C'est à propos de Bates j'imagine ?

Dean : Oui. On nous a dit qu'il passait pas mal de temps ici. Vous le connaissiez bien ?

La serveuse : Ouais, il passait ses nuits ici. Je pense qu'il buvait pour oublier sa femme… Mai sil était vraiment sympa.

Dean : A-t-il parlé de quelque chose d'étrange avant sa mort ? Comme quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal ?

La serveuse : Non, mais y a quelques semaines il s'est battu avec Matt Taylor.

Dean : Matt Taylor ? Qui est ce ? Que c'est il passé ?

La serveuse : C'est un autre type qui passait son temps ici. Tout comme Bates. Un soir il avait un peu trop bu et il a commencé à insulter la femme de Bates. Ils se sont battus, et Bates l'a mis K.O. J'ai jamais revu Taylor ici.

Dean : Donc un bon suspect ?

La serveuse : je ne sais pas je ne suis pas flic ^^ mais si vous chercher un ennemi, c'est probablement le seul.

*Sam arrive*

Sam : Dean ! On avait dit que t'arrêtais de flirter !

Dean : EH ! Je flirte pas ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

La serveuse : *pour rigoler, devant Sam* Bon bah… rappelle moi ^^

Dean : De quoi … Non Sam c'est pas vrai !

Sam : - ''

*en sortant du bar*

Dean : Alors qu'est ce que t'a appris de la famille ?

Sam : Sa famille se réduit à une très, très vieille femme, et qui passe son temps devant la télé. Je pense qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait un fils.

Dean : Moi au moins ça a été constructif.

Sam : Pourquoi, t'as eu son numéro c'est ça ?

Dean : POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ?!... oui… Mais je n'ai pas parlé de ça. J'ai peut être même trouvé qui a pu tuer ce type.

Sam : Tu n'as pas parlé de sexe avec elle ? Qui êtes vous et sortez de ce corps ^^

Dean : Ha. Ha. Très drôle - ''

Sam : Sérieusement qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Dean : Un type Matt Taylor, qui s'est fait tabasser par Bates. Et qui ne s'est pas montré depuis.

Sam : Tu penses que ça vaut le détour ?

Dean : Ouais… pour le moment, c'est la seule piste qu'on ait.

*chez Matt Taylor*

Sam : Matt Taylor ! FBI ! On sait que vous êtes là !

*pas de réponse*

Dean : *tente d'ouvrir la porte et elle s'ouvre toute seule* Pas bon.

*sortent leur flingues, entrent et sentent une forte odeur de décomposition*

Dean : Pas bon du tout.

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il était notre meilleure piste…

Dean : Ouais. Etait.

*S'approchent du corps et voit qu'il a la langue arraché et le mot « tricheur » gravé sur le torse*

Dean : Appétissant. Celui qui lui a fait ça lui en voulait visiblement beaucoup.

Sam : Apparemment…

Dean : *appelle la police* Bonjour, j'aimerais signaler un mort au… 125 Rocklage Boulevard. La maison de Matt Taylor. Mon nom ? Bien sûr. *raccroche*

Sam : On y va.

*Une demie heure plus tard, l'agent Keller les rappelle*

Keller : Bonjour. On a un nouveau mort. Pas sure que ce soit lié à votre affaire, mais… je pense que vous devriez voir ça.

*de retour sur les lieux du crime*

Sam : Un nouveau meurtre alors ? Sont-ils liés?

Keller : Pas sûr… mais c'est aussi…étrange que Bates.

Dean : On voit ça.

Sam : Avait-il de la famille, des amis ? Vous avez une piste sur qui aurait pu vouloir ça ?

Keller : A peu près… tout le monde. Personne n'aimait ce type.

Dean : Pourquoi ? Une raison particulière ou c'était juste un con ?

Keller : J'aime pas dire du mal des morts mais…pensez au plus grand con que vous connaissez et multipliez le par 100. Vous vous rapprocherez de ce qu'était Taylor. C'était un alcoolique et s'ne prenait à n'importe qui sans raison.

Sam : Pas de famille ?

Keller : Pas ici, il était originaire de Seattle.

Dean : Merci de nous avoir prévenus. Espérons qu'on ne se reverra pas pour cela. *en sortant, à Sam* je retourne au bar parler à la serveuse… Peut être qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de Taylor.

Sam : Tu vas vraiment lui parler de ça ? ^^

Dean : Vraiment. … Je me suis déjà prit un râteau.

Sam : Sérieux ?! Hahahaha !

*au bar*

Dean : *à la serveuse* Re-bonjour…*regarde le badge* Allison ^^

Allison : Vous voulez vraiment un autre râteau ou ça concerne Bates ?

Dean : Aucun des deux. Il y a un nouveau mort. Matt Taylor.

Allison : Matt Taylor est mort ? Entre nous bon débarras. Que lui est il arrivé ?

Dean : Assassiné et croyez moi vous en voulez pas plus de détails.

Allison : Je vous crois. Donc, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Dean : Des infos sur lui ? Vous semblez savoir pas mal de chose dans le coin, est ce qu'il était… lié avec Bates ?

Allison : C'était tout les deux des habitués et même avant que je devienne serveuse ici. Je pense qu'ils devaient plutôt bien se connaître, ils ont fait la fermeture du bar ensemble pendant plus de cinq ans. Je vous sers quelque chose, ou vous ne buvez pas pendant le service ?

Dean : Je veux bien une bière ^^ Ils avaient des amis en communs ?

Allison : Non, ils étaient tout les deux assez solitaire même si Bates était sympathique.

Dean : Ennemis ?

Allison : Pas que je sache.

Dean : Vous ne connaissez pas quelque chose sur eux ? Même si vous pensez que ça ne sert à rien ?

Allison : peut être… Vous savez quand les gens sont bourrés, ils ont tendance à parler.

Dean : dites.

Allison : je crois qu'ils se rendaient tous le deux dans un club de jeux illégal. Pour avoir de la drogues ou de l'argent… en général de l'agent blanchi. Ce genre de chose.

Dean : Et vous savez ou on peut trouver ce club ?

Allison : … Non je n'en ai aucune idée.

Dean : Ok. Merci quand même *sourire charmeur*

*plus tard avec Sam*

Dean : J'ai bien trouvé une piste qui reliait Bates et Taylor, Et Allison sait probablement plus de chose qu'elle n'en dit.

Sam : Ta petite amie serait un suspect potentiel ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas peut être… en tout cas, elle connaît un bon club de jeux illégal. Et Bates et Taylor le connaissait aussi…. Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

Sam : Oui bien sûr. Où es ce club ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Dean : Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ou le trouver. Je ne la crois pas.

Sam : On va devoir la suivre alors…

*dans la voiture attendent la fermeture du bar et voient Allison finir son service, monter dans sa voiture s'arrêter dans une petite ruelle flippante.

Dean : *sors de l'Impala et va à sa rencontre* Hey Allison où est ce que tu allais ?

Allison : qu..quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous me suivez ?!

Dean : Non, je passais juste dans le coin.

Allison : *le crois pas une seule seconde* Vous me prenez pour une conne ?

Dean : Bien sûr que non ! J'étais là et je t'ai vu, alors je me suis dit, et si j'allais lui dire bonjour.

Allison : Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Dean : *d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux tout à coup* Où est ce que tu allais ?

Allison : C'est pas vos affaires.

Dean : Je peux te mettre en état d'arrestation, et te faire dire ce que je veux sans ton accord et te coller un procès pour entrave à une enquête fédérale. Tu me dis ici ou au commissariat ?

Allison : *croise les bras* Si je vous le dit maintenant, pas de commissariat, pas d'amende et pas de procès ? Rien contre moi ?

Dean : Conclu.

Allison : Ok mais pas ici.

*s'éloigne un peu, Allison désigne une porte dans la ruelle*

Allison : Au fond cette rue y a une porte qui mène à un grand sous sol, c'est là que ce déroule les jeux. Je peux vous faire rentrer mais… Combien de personne en ville savent que vous êtes des agents fédéraux ? Parce que c'est moi qui risque gros à faire entrer le FBI !

Dean : Seulement moi et mon collègue… Et le légiste de la morgue et l'agent Keller.

Allison : pff…

Dean : *appelle Sam pour lui dire qu'il peut les rejoindre*

Allison : *toque à la porte et un mec la regarde en fronçant les sourcil à la vue des deux chasseurs* C'est bon, ils sont avec moi.

Le videur : *sourire* Les deux ? ^^

Allison : Ta gueule -''

*à l'intérieur*

Sam : Y a quoi comme jeux ici ?

Allison : Poker, Black Jack… les mêmes que dans les Casino… mais les mises ne sont pas les mêmes ici.

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Allison : Drogues, argent blanchi, bijoux volés… mais la plupart ici recherche de la drogue.

Dean : Et nos deux morts ? Ils jouaient pour quoi ?

Allison : Bates c'était de la drogues et Taylor… un peu de tout ^^ … mais avant leur mort…ils ont tous les deux gagné l'équivalent de beaucoup d'argent.

Sam : Et j'imagine que ça n'a pas du plaire à quelqu'un.

Allison : Surement.

Dean : Merci. C'est tout pour le moment, on va rester un peu pour surveiller ce qui se passe.

Allison : Je reste aussi. Si je pars maintenant on est grillés, ça paraitra trop bizarre.

Sam : Elle a raison. Tu peux rester mais pas trop près… et pour ta sécurit agit normalement.

Allison : Bien sûr si je suis ici, c'est pour jouer ^^

Dean : je reste a coté ^^

Allison : *commence a jouer au Black Jack et remporte régulièrement de petites mises, s'arrete avant de gagner trop, puis recommence* *vers Dean* ça te dit une partie ^^ ?

Dean : *pensant qu'ele lui tend un perdche* Oui bien sûr ^^

Allison : *le fait rapidement perdre* Génial ^^. J evai sau toilette, je reviens vite pour une autre partie ^^

Dean : *reste parce qu'il est mauvais perdant et qu'il recommence à jouer*

Allison : *reviens environs 15 quart d'heure plus tard* Dernière partie, je reste rarement plus de deux heures.

Sam : Pas de problème.

*les deux chasseurs sortent suivit d'Allison et vont à l'endroit où ils ont garé la voiture… qui n'y est plus*

Sam : Où est la voiture ?!

Dean : *en mode panique* ma…ma voiture…

Allison : Hum. *elle est derrière eux et fait tourner la clef de l'impala autour de son doigt qu'elle a volé à Dean pendant qu'ils jouaient au Black jack*

Dean : FILS DE P*** !

Allison : *grand sourire* Merci ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam : On est des agents du FBI avec qui de va avoir des ennuis !

Allison : Vraiment ? *sort de sa poche toutes leurs fausses carte planquées dans la boite à gants* Et je ne parle même pas de votre impressionnante collection d'armes.

Dean : … On peut tout expliquer.

Allison : J'en suis sure. Allez-y.

Dean : On est … des … sérial killers

Allison : Vous… vous avez tué Bates et Taylor ?

Sam : *qui essaye de rattraper les conneries de son frère* pas exactement… On cherche a éliminer la chose qui l'a tué.

Allison : La chose ?

Sam : Ta petite copine pose trop de questions Dean !

Dean : C'est PAS ma petite copine ! C'est la salope qui a volé ma voiture !

Allison : Merci ^^ maintenant expliquez moi ou j'appelle les flics. Les vrais flics.

Dean : Rends moi mes clefs ! Où est mon bébé ?

Sam : *s'approche lentement*

Allison : *sort son tél* Reste en arrière !

Sam : *lève les mains* OK, OK.

Allison : maintenant dites-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qui a tué Bates et Taylor ? Ou quoi…vous aviez dit que c'était une chose…

Sam : On ne sait pas encore…

Allison : Arrêtez de mentir !

Dean : On pense que c'est des sorcières…

Allison : Quoi ?!

Sam : *profite de sa surprise pour lui arracher le téléphone et lui bloquer les bras dans le dos*

Dean : AHA mes clefs !

Sam : - ''

Allison : - '' *essaye de se débarrassé de Sam* Laisse moi partir !

Dean : Même pas en rêve t'as essayé de m'enlever mon bébé !

Allison : T'es malade ! Tu m'as raconté que c'était des sorcières juste pour retrouver ta voiture ?

Dean : OU EST MA VOITURE ?

Allison : Dans ton cul connard !

Dean : Je vais la tuer !

Allison : *un peu flippée, elle ne sait pas s'il est sérieux*

Sam : Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de nous insulter tu sais ?

Allison : *recommence à se débattre* Laisse moi partir !

Dean : La voiture !

Allison : Si je te le dit, il me lâche

Dean : Ok. Mais ne cris pas, n'appelles pas les flics…ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Sam :*la lâche*

Allison : *tente de se barrer en courant mais c'est les Winchester… elle est rattraper en deux secondes ^^* LAISSE MOI PARTIR !

Dean : Ou est la voiture ?

Allison : …

Dean : OU EST LA VOITURE ?

Allison : *très bas et craignant de prendre un coup*… dans un fossé…

Dean : QUOIII ?

Allison : *sursaute, vraiment, vraiment flippée*

Sam : Dean… calme toi… respire.

Dean : ELLE A ENVOYE MA VOITURE, (MA VOITURE !) DANS UN FOSSE ! je ne peux pas rester calme.

Sam : Je suis sûr que c'était un accident.

Allison : Bien sûr ! ^^ (Quel gros mensonge^^)

Sam : Tu vois tout va bien ^^

Allison : Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser partir maintenant ?

Sam : ça dépend de lui… Tu dois le convaincre ^^

Allison : Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée d'avoir envoyé ta voiture dans ce fossé… et de t'avoir battu a plate couture au Black Jack.

Dean : - ''

Allison : Je promets que je ne dirais rien au flic.

Dean : ça je n'en doute pas * avec un sourire sadique*

Allison : *se met a trembler parce que là elle a vraiment peur*

Sam : Dean !

Dean : On peut plaisanter nan ? ^^

Allison : *tout bas* salaud.

Sam : J'ai juste une question. Depuis combien de temps tu va dans ce club pour jouer au Black Jack ?

Allison : Quelques mois déjà pourquoi ?

Sam : T'es plutôt bonne pour compter les cartes, combien d'argent t'a gagné en tout ?

Allison : Je le fait petit à petit mais… presque 100 000 dollar…

Sam : Et combien avait gagné Bates et Taylor ? Tu nous as dit qu'ils avaient gagné beaucoup d'argent.

Allison : Ils n'arrêtaient pas de jouer quand ils ont commencé à gagner alors ils se sont fait remarqué… mais je dirais peut être 150 000 dollar…

Sam : Alors sois prudente… Tu dois être la personne qui a gagné le plus d'argent après eux… et ils sont morts.

Allison : Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi, mais merci pour le tuyau.

Dean : Qui a créé ce club ?

Allison : Thomas Price.

Dean : Comment on peut le rencontrer ?

Allison : J'en sais rien, et j'en ai rien à foutre ! je ne sais pas tout sur tout dans cette foutue ville !

Dean : Vraiment ?

Allison : Vraiment ! … Bon je sais peut être comment rencontrer Thomas Price.

Sam : Comment ?

Allison : Il est vraiment rancunier, si vous attaquez son club il va surement se montrer pour vous tuer ça vous va ? Je peux partir maintenant ?

Dean : Pas si vite ! On a besoin de toi pour être sûr qu'il vienne, et aussi pour entrer dans le club ^^

Allison : QUOI ?! NON ! Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! Laissez-moi partir !

Sam : Tu sais pour nous… donc tu as déjà des problèmes !

Allison : Je sais juste que vous êtes complètement MALADES ! LAISSEZ-MOI-PARTIR !

Dean : Tu sais aussi qu'on chasse les sorcières. Ce qui fait de toi une cible parfaite… et en plus tu es certainement la prochaine sur leur liste de jeu ^^

Allison : Attends, attends, attends…. Vous chassez VRAIMENT des sorcières ?

Dean : Bien sûr.

Allison : Tu dis « bien sûr » comme si c'était normal ! Les sorcières ça n'existe pas les mecs !

Sam : Si. Et tout les cauchemars des enfants aussi… et plus encore.

Allison : Vous êtes complètement tarés !

Dean : Emmène-nous jusqu'à la voiture. On a besoin de récupérer des... affaires.

Allison : Votre arsenal dans le coffre ?

Dean : oui.

Allison : *comme elle n'a pas trop le choix, les guide* Je peux partir maintenant ?

Dean : LA FERME FILS DE P*** !

Allison : OO''

Sam : Tu ne devrais pas trop parler tu sais… t'a envoyé sa voiture dans le fossé… tu devrais lui laissé une minute de deuil pour voir sa caisse dans cette état…

Allison : Mais dans quoi je suis tombée…

Dean : *ouvre le coffre et se sert* Je suis désolé bébé, mais je vais revenir vite pour tout réparer…

Allison : Il parle à sa caisse ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle va lui répondre comme une voiture magique !

Sam : Non ce serait trop bizarre !

Allison : Parce que tout ça l'est pas peut être ?

Sam : Un point pour toi.

*retourne au club*

Allison : Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait.

Dean : ça sert a rien de demander ce sera toujours non.

Allison : Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait !… Presque…

Dean : TU AS TUE MA VOITURE !

Allison : C'est une voiture ! Ça ne peut PAS mourir !

Dean : Parce que je vais la réparer ! Tu ne mérites pas le pardon !

Allison : Vous êtes vraiment des malades ! Mec c'est juste une caisse !

Dean : NON ! C'est MA caisse !

Sam : *a Allison* Arrête d'en parler ça sert à rien ^^

Dean : Donc qu'est qu'on sait ?

Sam : Suspect numéro 1, Thomas Price le gérant du club.

Allison : Donc vous pensez…que c'est un sorcier ?*ils sont pas du tout fous à lier ces deux là*

Dean : Comment on pourrait le rencontré sans attaquer son club… doit y avoir un moyen plus discret… gagner un grosse somme ?

Allison : Toi ? Gagner ? Laisse moi rire ^^

Sam : Et qu'est ce que tu propose ? Toi ?

Allison : Je ne propose rien du tout, je me fous juste de votre gueule, pour le moment la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me barrer d'ici.

Dean : Pas tant que nous ne serons pas parti et que tu sera en sécurité !

Allison : Donc je suis votre prisonnière c'est ça ?!

Dean : T'es si maligne !

Sam : Dean ! Pas la peine d'être méchant !

Dean : Bon.. Comme meilleur joueur de poker, je me propose comme appât pour le monstre.

Allison : héhéhé

Dean : Quoi ?! - ''

Allison : « meilleur jouer de poker » ^^

Dean : Parfaitement ! Je suis un EXCELLENT joueur de poker !

Sam : problèmes de couple ?

Allison et Dean en même temps : La ferme !

Sam : Tellement mignon ^^ Bon… Dean est ce que t'a quand même un plan avant de foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup ?

Dean : La meilleure chose à faire c'est d'aller jouer et de gagner assez pour attirer l'attention de Thomas Price… et d'aller lui parler.

Allison : Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir gagner assez d'argent pour attirer son attention au point qu'il vous attaque ? Soit pas débile ! Je ne participe pas mais si toi *Montre Sam* et toi*montre Dean* vous y aller vous aller devoir attendre pour toujours avant d'attirer l'attention !

Sam : Tu vas nous aider ?

Allison : …Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je suis votre seule chance de réussir avant que vous ne mourriez de vieillesse !

Sam : Tu acceptes ?

Allison : oui…même si je sens que je vais le regretter.

Sam : Merci ! Tu sauves des vies !

*entrent dans le club*

Allison : *termine une partie à 10 000 dollar*

Sam : Continue on surveille tes arrières.

Allison : Juste, Thomas Price est là. Le type à coté de la porte qui me regarde depuis dix minutes.

Sam : Ok, je préviens Dean et on s'en occupe. On te tiendra au courant.

Allison : Attends, est ce que je peux perdre maintenant ? J'ai pas tellement envie d'être découpée !

Sam : Nan, continue encore un peu…

Allison : Génial. - ''

Dean : * va voir Thomas Price* Hey !

Thomas Price : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Dean : J'ai découvert votre club aujourd'hui, c'est franchement génial !

Thomas Price : Ok. *genre rien à foutre, et continue de regarder Allison*

Dean : Elle est jolie ^^ c'est votre copine ?

Thomas Price : Bientôt. Excusez moi je dois partir.

Sam : *arrive a la rescousse* Oh vous devez être Thomas Price c'est ça ?

Thomas Price : Oui, maintenant foutez moi la paix tout les deux.

Sam : *en mode lourd* Mais je dois vraiment vous dire… votre club est génial !

Thomas Price : *commence a perdre son calme* Merci mais je suis vraiment occupé. Au revoir.

Sam : *bas a Dean* Suis le, je vas avertir Allison. Elle doit être prudente.

Allison : de sa table de jeux, gagne encore 15 000 dollar et arrête la partie, elle décide de les suivre*

Sam : *se retourne et ne voit pas Allison à sa place* MERDE ! *va voir un type qui jouait avec Allison* Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu où est allée mon amie ?

Le type : Par là bas je crois *désigne l'endroit ou se tenait Dean et Price*

Sam : Merde…

*pendant ce temps avec Dean*

Dean : *a suivis Price jusque dans un sous-sol glauque*

Allison : *arrive derrière lui et le fit sursauter* Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean : PUTAIN ! *oups* Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Allison : Si vous n'êtes pas complètement tarés ou des tueurs psychopathes, et si les…sorcières existent réellement et que je suis sur leur liste, alors vous êtes ma meilleure chance de survie. Donc je reste près de mes gardes du corps ^^

Dean : Ta meilleure chance de survie c'est de rester loin du danger !

Sam : *arrive en courant* Allison ! Pourquoi es tu ici ? Tu étais supposée rester dans le club !

Allison : Oui et j'ai décidé de venir pour me protéger plus efficacement !

Dean : T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse ! Tu viendras pas te plaindre si ça tourne mal !

Allison : Si ça tourne mal, je ne pourrais plus rien faire !

Sam : Bon y'en a marre de vos disputes ! Et Allison *prend une paire de menotte et avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir l'attache à un tuyau* Tu restes là !

Allison : QUOI ? NON ! Tu déconnes là ! C'est vous qui avez insistez pour que je vous aide !

Sam : On n'a jamais dit que tu devais venir te battre !

Allison : Libère moi !

Dean : Oh non chérie ^^

Allison : Connard !

Dean : Allez viens Sammy !

Allison : Dean ! Libère moi ! Laisse-moi partir !

Dean : Non ^^ *se casse avec Sam*

Allison : *après l'avoir copieusement insulté, regarde autour d'elle et remarque que le tuyau est en mauvais état elle commence à tirer sur les menottes pour le cassé mais ça ne marche pas* Merde ! *sors un épingle de ses cheveux et farfouille dans la serrure qui finit par s'ouvrir* aaaah enfin !

*Du coté de Sam et Dean qui ont rejoins Thomas Price, dans une pièce du sous-sol*

Dean : Mr Price ? On a quelque chose à vous dire.

Thomas Price : *la surprise passée* Ah oui vraiment ?

Sam : *Un peu perdu parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que fait Dean* Eu… vraiment ?

Dean : oui on est venu vous dire que vous êtes un PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE !

Thomas Price : Pardon ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!

Dean : C'est vous ! Vous avez tués ces types !

Sam : Hum… Dean ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure façon de parler un puissant sorcier qui pourrait nous tuer !

Dean : Mais c'est la plus rapide ^^

Thomas Price : Vous êtes des chasseurs ?

Dean BINGOO !

Thomas Price : Toi, la ferme ! Tu me fais chier ! *Dean est envoyé baladé contre un mur*

Sam : Calmez-vous ! Pas besoin de se battre !

Thomas Price : Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Sam : Pour… euh parler.

Thomas Price : parlons.

Sam : Pourquoi avez-vous créé ce club si c'est pour tuer les gagnants ?

Thomas Price : Je ne tue pas les gagnants, je tue les tricheurs !

Sam : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Thomas Price : Taylor et Bates ont triché pour gagner. C'était des menteurs ! Ils devaient payer !

Sam : Pas comme ça !

Thomas Price : JE choisi dans MON club ! *Sam est envoyé baladé à son tour*

Dean : Pourquoi regardiez vous Allison ? Ce n'est pas une tricheuse !

Thomas Price : Si. Elle sait comment gagner et elle utilise ses combiens !

Allison : Toutes les personnes qui savent compter les cartes utilisent cette technique ! Ce n'est pas de la triche !

Dean : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Allison : Tu ne pensais quand même pas que votre stupide paire de menotte allait m'arrêter ?!

Thomas Price : Allison, je suppose, enchanté de vous rencontré je suis Thomas Price, *grand sourire*

Allison : Je sais qui vous êtes, et le plaisir n'est pas réciproque.

Thomas Price : Jolie et agressive ^^^Je vous aime bien, dommage que tu vas mourir !

Allison : Je ne suis pas une tricheuse !... Pas au Black Jack du moins… Vous n'avez aucune raison de me tuer !

Thomas Price : Vous trichez, comme les deux autres !

Allison : Non ! Je suis bien meilleure que Bates et Taylor, mais dans votre club je n'ai joué qu'au Black Jack, et à ce jeu, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher !

Dean :*s'est relevé discrètement et pointe son flingue contre la tempe de Price* Retournez vous. Lentement.

Thomas Price : Vraiment ? *Regarde Sam qui souvent se met à suffoquer* Si tu me tu, ton frère meurt.

Dean : Et si je te tue avant ?

Thomas Price : Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est moi qui m'en prend à Sam ? Qui t'a dit que j'étais le seul sorcier en ville ^^

Sam : kof kof kof

Dean : Arrêtez ce que vous faites !

Thomas Price : Je ne fais rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi ^^ Baisse ton arme et il sera sauvé.

Dean : Où est l'autre ?

Sam : kof kof kof !

Thomas Price : POSE TON ARME !

Sam : aarrrg

Dean : Ok ! Ok ! *lâche son flingue*

Sam : *prends une grande respiration*

Dean Où est l'autre ?!

Allison : Bess Lewis, est votre femme n'est ce pas ?

Thomas Price : … Vous… vous devez confondre *pas crédible du tout*

Allison : *croise les bras* Alors pourquoi a-t-elle le même anneau que vous ? ^^

Sam : *encore un peu sonné* Donc ce serai votre femme l'autre sorcier

Thomas Price : Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieux ! Il va falloir tous vous tuer !

Bess Lewis : Et ce sera un véritable plaisir chéri ^^

Thomas Price : Bien sûr ^^

Allison : Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que c'est le pire jour de ma vie…

Sam : Essaye un des notre - '' bref…*sors son flingue et fait signe a Dean de ramasser le sien*

Dean : *tire et blesse la femme de Price*

Thomas Price : *rattrape sa femme* On se reverra… Mais sans vous Allison désolé ^^ *disparaît avec sa femme*

Allison : Qu'est …Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? … *soudain tombe a genoux en crachant du sang* Qu'est ce qui se passe ? kof kof kof…

Dean : ALLISON ! Sam ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver le sac ! Tiens bon Ali ! On va te sauver d'accord.

Allison : kok KOF KOF …

*cherche le sac sans le trouver*

Allison : KOF KOF KOF

*finissent par trouver le sac et le brule*

Dean : *prend Allison dans ses bras* C'es bon, c'est fini… tu es sauvée…

Allison : …Merci… et je m'excuse… les sorcières ça existe…

Sam : Il faut qu'on les retrouve !

Allison : …Je veux venir avec vous !

Dean : Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! T'a pas appris la leçon ?! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu pourrais mourir !

Allison : Mais qu'est ce qui se passera s'ils ont caché un autre sac chez moi ou dans ma voiture, ou même au bar ? Je suis complètement flippée ! Vraiment Dean ! je sais que ne n'aide pas mais…

Dean : Notre rôle, notre job c'est de te garder en vie. Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance…

Allison : *soupir* ok. Bien. Je vous fais confiance… *sourit* Mais si je meurs alors je vous hanterais pour le reste de votre vie ^^

Sam : Ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire a des chasseurs ^^ Mais Dean… je crois qu'elle a raison. Elle sera plus en sécurité si elle reste avec nous.

Dean : Je pense qu'elle est en danger peut importe où elle est… mais puisque vous êtes tout les deux contre moi…

Allison : Merci… Peut être que pour les retrouver on pourrait retourner au club.

Dean : Nan, c'est trop facile, chez eux ?

Allison : Je ne sais pas où c'est.

Sam : Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça en ligne. ^^

*Retournent au motel et pendant que Sam s'occupe de retrouver la trace des sorciers, Dean entraine Allison jusqu'à l'Impala*

Dean : Suis moi. Est-ce que tu sais tirer ?

Allison : Je n'ai jamais tenu un flingue de ma vie… mais j'ai vu pas mal de films.

Dean : Etonnant ^^, Tu sais crocheter les serrures, compter les cartes au Black Jack… je pensais que tu saurais tirer ^^

Allison : Mon père était un arnaqueur professionnel. Il m'a appris ce qu'il savait mais il voulait me garder loin du danger… alors pas de flingue…

Dean : Ok, alors je vais te l'apprendre… juste au cas où… ça tourne mal ^^

Allison : euh… ok… *mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée*

Dean : *lui tends un flingue et prends le sien* En premier, tu retires la sécurité, tu vises, tu respire et t'appuis sur la gâchette *lui montre contre un arbre* A ton tour.

Allison : ok…*retire la sécurité, vise, respire, respire, respire…et tire…à coté* …

Dean : C'est ton premier tir, y a pas de miracle ! Essai encore jusqu'à ce que t'arrive a toucher la cible.

*environs 50 tir plus tar*

Dean : Dans le mille ^^

Allison : Génial ^^

Dean : recommence

Allison : - - ''

*plus tard*

Allison : Dean… qu'est ce que vous aller faire avec les sorciers ? Je veux dire j'imagine que les prisons pour sorcier ça n'existe pas.

Dean : nan t'a raison ça n'existe pas.

Allison Et donc ?

Dean : Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d'option.

Allison : Vous allez les tuer ?

Dean : … oui.

Allison : … Je… je pense que c'est … ce qu'il faut faire… ils ont tués Bates et Taylor… mais vous ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de… de tuer ces personnes ? Je sais que vous êtes du coté des gentils mais…

Dean : On ne tue pas des innocents…On ne s'occupe que des assassins. Aux choses qui le mérites.

Allison : Choses ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était des gens ?

Dean : Ce ne sont pas des gens, ce sont des monstres. Ils ont tués ma mère, mon père, des amis, des gens innocents. Si ça peut te rassurer les créatures qui ne tuent pas ne laisse pas de trace et ne sont pas chassé. On ne s'occupe que des assassins.

Allison : ok… Je suis désolé pour tes amis et ta famille…

Dean : Et je suis désolé qu'eux ai voulu te tuer…

Allison : Je suis vivante c'est le principal.

Dean : Ouais et continu comme ça ^^

Allison : Oui je préférerai ^^

Sam : Oh les amoureux ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé l'adresse.

Dean et Allison en chœur : On n'est pas amoureux !

Sam : ouais bien sûr.

Dean : Bon c'est où ?

Sam : 4248 Roosevelt Avenue.

Allison : Sérieux ? On est au 4236 Roosevelt Avenue.

Sam : Donc on y va. Allison ça va ? Tu veux toujours venir ?

Allison : Oui, oui ca va. Et je viens.

*à 4236 Roosevelt Avenue*

Dean : *en défonçant la porte* TOC TOC !

Sam : Très discret.

Thomas Price : WTF ? Comment… comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

Allison : Internet mec, pas de magie ^^

Thomas Price : Vous êtes vivante ? OO.

Allison : Comme vous pouvez voir ^^

Thomas Price : Alors il va falloir tuer les chevaliers blancs avant ! *Sam et Dean sont envoyé contre les murs*

Bess Lewis : Chéri ! Ne casse pas les jouets trop vite je veux jouer moi aussi ^^

Allison : Ne leur faites pas de mal !

Bess Lewis : Oh chérie ! Tu n'es pas naïve à ce point !

Allison : Ta gueule pétasse ! *sors le flingue que Dean lui a filé, tire, et l'atteint à l'épaule*

Bess Lewis : AAAh ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! * et l'envoie valdinguer*

Dean : Ne la touches pas !

Thomas Price : Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose !

Dean : Tu veux parier ?

Thomas Price : Oui je parie ^^ *augmente la pression sur Dean et lui brise une côte*

Dean : AAH !

Sam : Dean !

Allison : *se jette en avant pour essayer de récupérer son flingue*

Thomas Price : Pas si vite chérie ! *la renvoie contre le mur et l'assomme*

Bess Lewis : *assomme Dean et Sam*

*les trois se réveillent attachés dos à dos sur des chaises dans la cuisine*

Dean : FILS DE P***

Thomas Price : Cri si ça t'amuse. Nous avons besoin de vous et quand nous auront fini… Tu ne pourras plus faire grand-chose ^^

Allison : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Bess Lewis : Du sang ^^

Allison : Quoi ?!

Bess Lewis : Oui tu sais le liquide rouge dans tes veines !

Allison : Je sais ce que c'est que le sang ! je voulais dire… pourquoi ?

Sam : Tu ne devrais pas poser de question quand tu sais que tu vas aimer la réponse.

Bess Lewis : Quel âge tu me donnes ?

Dean : Comme les dinosaures ? La liposuccion ça te va pas ^^

Thomas Price : *envoie un gros coup de point dans la figure Dean* Parle pas comme ça à ma femme !

Bess Lewis : Nous avons plus de 400 ans. Mais pour rester vivants et jeunes il nous faut du sang… nous avons trois victimes autant en profiter ^^ Je vous préviens ça risque de ne pas être très agréable ^^

Dean : Salope !

Allison : *se met a rigoler, d'abord tout bas puis de plus en plus fort*

Dean : *wtf ?* Allison ?

Allison : Désolée ! hahaha c'est… c'est nerveux ! Quand j'ai imaginé les chasseurs, je les imaginais mourir sous la torture, ou déchiquetés par un loup garou hahaha… et au lieu de ça on va mourir en servant de liposuccion à une vieille peau hahahaha !

*en même temps qu'elle parle elle a récupérer l'épingle a cheveux qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean et come elle ne peut pas atteindre la serrure de ses menottes, essaye d'ouvrir les menottes de Sam à l'aveuglette.*

Bess Lewis : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VIEILLE PEAU !

Allison : *qui arrive un peu à se calmer* Tu viens de te vanter d'avoir 400 ans ^^

Thomas Price : Parce qu'on a le pouvoir de rester vivant !

Bess Price : Et JEUNE !

Allison : Je suis toujours plus jeune que toi !

Thomas Price : ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut te tuer que plus facilement !

Allison : *réussi enfin à ouvrir les menottes de Sam*

Sam : *se jette sur son flingue, tire la chaine des menottes de Dean et le libère puis vise la tête de la femme de Price* C'est fini ! *tire*

Bess Lewis : arrg … *s'écroule au sol morte*

Allison : Oh mon dieu…

Dean : *libère Allison* ça va aller. *ils récupèrent tous les deux leurs flingue et rejoignent Sam qui poursuit Price*

Thomas Price : Allez-y ! Tirez ! Vous allez payez !

Allison : *par reflexe elle est la première a tirer, elle lui envoie trois balles dans la poitrine et il s'écroule mort* … Oh mon Dieu…

Dean : Ali ? Calme toi, c'est bon, c'est fini, ça va aller.

Allison : *lâche son arme en mode « mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? ».*

Dean : Allison, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… tout ira bien !

Sam : *s'occupe des cadavres et laisse Dean gérer Allison en mode « je ne vais pas me mettre au milieu de ça »*

Allison : Je viens du tuer un homme je n'appelle pas ça faire une bonne chose !

Dean : Tu viens de sauver des vies ! Dont la tienne… et la notre à Sammy et moi.

Allison : *prend une grande respiration et lui sourit, elle se retourne et voit Sam s'occuper des cadavres, elle arrête de sourire* Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais vomir.

Dean : Le contraire m'aurait étonné ^^

Allison : Je vais dehors... je vous laisse euh…faire votre travail.

Sam : C'est bon je vais m'en occuper *sous-entendu allez y tout les deux*

Dean : Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Allison : Je préférerai le bar… J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose ^^''

Dean : ok ! C'est ma tournée ^^

*au bar*

Dean : Hey garçon ! Deux whiskys s'il vous plait ! Secs ! Et doubles !

Allison : merci !

*1 heure et 10 verres plus tard un peu bourrés*

Allison : Tu sais au final… cette histoire de sorcières…c'était plutôt cool ^^

Dean : Oui je suis d'accord ^^

Allison : *en mode coup de foudre* Tu sais je crois que je suis bourrée, parce que je vais faire quelque chose de probablement stupide…* se penche et l'embrasse*

Dean : *se fait pas prier pour 'embrasser à son tour*

*le lendemain matin chez Allison (vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'on allait vous donner les détails !) le téléphone de Dean sonne*

Dean : hey.

Sam : Dean ? Où es tu ?

Dean : Chez Allison.

Sam : ok… je suis au motel… Reviens avant l'année prochaine d'accord ^^

Dean : . Je te rappelle.

Allison : C'était Sam ?

Dean : Qui d'autre ^^

Allison : J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester n'est ce pas ?

Dean : Je dois y aller. Il y a toujours d'autres monstres à chasser… d'autres vies à sauver.

Allison : Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas pleurer parce que tu n'es pas le meilleur type que j'ai jamais rencontré *d'un ton qui suggère tout le contraire*

Dean : *l'embrasse* Au revoir Ali. Tu sais où me joindre si jamais… tu sais. *lui laisse son numéro.

Allison : Et TOI tu sais où me joindre.

Dean : bien sur…

*s'en va sans se retourner…*

THE END (ou a suivre ^^)


End file.
